Here Goes Nothing
by lizziefan005
Summary: Um..I'm really bad at summaries...This is my first fanfic, it's gonna be L/G, and..PLEASE review!! :0) thanks!!!
1. Here Goes Nothing

"Lizzie! Get up! You're gonna be late for school," Mom called in from the hallway. "And I'm not driving you if you miss the bus again like you did last week."  
  
I grumbled and hid my face in my squishy purple pillow. I remember a time when my mom would come in and wake me gently. What happened to those days? Oh yeah. I turned thirteen.  
  
Slowly tearing the covers away, I got out of bed and slid my feet into my fuzzy pink slippers. I trudged into the bathroom and looked at my "lovely" morning self in the mirror. I swear, I look ten times better later in the day. My pajamas were rumpled, my hair was a mess and my eyeliner was smudged all over the place since I'd forgotten to wash my face before I went to bed. But I quickly brightened when I remembered that today was the last day of middle school. I was so excited.  
  
With a sigh, I brushed my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast, nearly tripping over my little, annoying brother Matt's sneakers that he'd left right in the middle of the hallway. I took my seat at the kitchen table in front of a big bowl of Fruity Pebbles and emerged my spoon into the sea of milk.  
  
"Aaaah!" I heard Matt scream at the top of his lungs as he entered the kitchen. "It's the bride of...Frankenstine!"  
  
"Shut up, you spiky-headed freak," I muttered back indifferently. "Or I'll give you a wedgie you'll never forget."  
  
"Okay, okay," Matt replied, sitting down across from me at the table. I thought he was going to back off until he added, "just be sure to give your new husband my best regards." So I heaved a spoonful of soggy Pebbles at him, but missed. Unfortunately, my father had been walking to his seat at the same time and the cereal hit him square in the eye.  
  
Matt started laughing in that little weasle tone that he has about him, and I handed my dad a napkin. He was fuming.  
  
"I'm so..sorry," I said quickly, helping him sop the milk up from his shirt where it had dripped down from his cheek. "I was aiming for Matt."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be aiming at anyone," Dad put in, sitting down. "Your cereal is for eating, not for throwing at people."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I brought my bowl over to the kitchen sink and ran up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me, as I usually do, and rummaged through the closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear. After about ten minutes of disicive thinking, I finally settled on a pair of stonewashed jeans and a bright red off the shoulder tank top. I brushed my hair, slipped into my favorite pair of brown clogs, and applied my make-up.  
  
I thought if I hurried quickly enough, I could escape the house for school without running into any of my family members again. But I was wrong, so very wrong, like I am most of the time. I ran into my mother on my way out the door, two steps to freedom.  
  
"Honey, don't forget to ask Gordo and Miranda if they want to come over for pizza after school," she reminded me. "It's a tradition. I wouldn't want them to forget."  
  
"Okay, Mom," I replied nonchalantly and scooted out the door before she could remind me of some chore I had to do over the summer.  
  
But as I was walking down the sidewalk to the bus stop, something inside of me jolted and I stopped in my tracks. Miranda and Gordo. Gordo. Oh, gosh.  
  
How could I have been excited about going to school, even though it was the last day of school, after what happened yesterday? It made me sick to my stomach just to think about it. Yesterday, I sneaked a peek at what Gordo was writing in my yearbook before he was done, and I got the surprise of my life. Kate was right. Gordo liked me. And suddenly, everything all pieced itself together.  
  
I liked him, too. Just the thought of it scared me at first, but after letting it sink in for a few minutes, I became more and more comfortable with it. So comfortable that I'd acted on my feelings, and just as the flash went off on the camera on our class picture, I kissed him. Not on the lips or anything, just on the cheek.  
  
But the worst part was, I hadn't talked to Gordo since "the event". I was afraid. As soon as the picture was finished, realizing that I hadn't a clue in the world how I was going to explain myself or what I was going to say, I ran off without even telling him where I was going, and that afternoon I got on the bus and didn't look back.  
  
Now, at the bus stop, I was going to have to face my fear head on. Whether I liked it or not, I was going to have to confront Gordo, face to face. At least Miranda's parents let her come home from Mexico early since she hated it so much there. She'd be there for me, even though I'd forgotten to fill her in on that little detail on the phone last night.  
  
As I neared the bus stop, the people already standing there came into clearer view. And there he was. Gordo. My best friend. My biggest secret crush. Now was the moment of truth.  
  
Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I approached the bus stop and looked him right in the eye. 


	2. What Comes Next

"Um, hi," Lizzie said, biting her lip nervously. She wanted to kick herself. "Um, hi," was the best thing she could manage? Why was it that she could always think of the perfect thing to say after it was too late? Suddenly, she felt very self-conscious.like the way she felt around Ethan Craft, but somehow.different. Never the way she had felt previously when she was with Gordo.  
  
Gordo acknowledged his best friend with a quick nod of his head and became very absorbed in the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey! Lizzie! Gordo!" It was Miranda, cheerfully running down the sidewalk, talking a mile a minute. "How are you guys? I missed you so much. Oh, cute shirt, Lizzie. Oh my gosh, I don't know what I would have done if I missed the last day of school. I would have just died."  
  
When she stopped talking, she looked over at Lizzie and knew instantly that something was wrong. "Lizzie, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
Gordo poked Miranda in the arm. "Hey, Chatty Cathy. Sidebar, please?" He dragged Miranda over to the side when Lizzie couldn't hear their conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miranda demanded to know. "Why are you guys acting so weird?"  
  
"I can't believe Lizzie hasn't told you yet," Gordo sighed, letting go of her arm. "Well, yesterday, she kinda kissed me, and..we could use a moment."  
  
Miranda squealed loudly and began jumping up and down in a circle like a kid who's eaten too much candy.  
  
Gordo clasped his hand over her mouth. "Can I trust you to stand over here quietly while we talk? Lizzie's gonna tell you everything that happens anyway, so you can wait a couple minutes." With that, he joined Lizzie at the bus stop, leaving Miranda behind. "So."  
  
Lizzie nodded and took a deep breath. "I guess we should talk about, um, what happened yesterday, huh?"  
  
Now it was Gordo's turn to nod. "Yeah. That would be a good idea."  
  
"So. I like you, and..you like me," Lizzie said slowly, as if she were putting the pieces of a puzzle together to see if they fit. "All we have to do is figure out what happens next."  
  
"Well," Gordo began. "I guess we could try.you know, if we-"  
  
"Promise we'll always be friends, no matter what happens," Lizzie finished for him affirmatively. "So. Do you wanna give it a shot?"  
  
Gordo nodded. "Girlfriend?" he asked, sticking out his hand to Lizzie.  
  
She smiled and took his hand. "And best friends." They walked over to where Gordo had left Miranda before. Lizzie held up their hands, which were still locked together and grinned. Miranda squealed again and the three best friends had a big group hug. "Best friends first and forever," Lizzie promised. "And, Miranda- when it's the three of us, it's always gonna be how it always was."  
  
The bus pulled up to the stop. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda linked arms and got on together. As usual, they all squeezed into one seat together.  
  
That day they walked into school together with one visible change- Gordo and Lizzie were holding hands. The first person to notice the connection between them was also the first person to cross their paths with (Miranda was no longer with them; she had already gone to talk to Cody Pearson about something). This person was their faithful friend and favorite substitute teacher, Mr. Dig.  
  
"Ah! Mr. Gordon, Ms. McGuire," he said cheerfully. "I see you've found one girl who doesn't care about how you appear."  
  
Gordo nodded. "I don't know what I was ever thinking, wanting to go our with Parker. What a loser."  
  
The next person they met was Kate Sanders. She pulled Lizzie aside for a minute to talk to her.  
  
"So. You took my advice," she told Lizzie proudly. "Now you can pay attention to Gordo, and, well, I can pay attention to Ethan, of course."  
  
"Looks like it," Lizzie responded just as proudly. "Kate, I have to hand it to you. You can be a pretty cool person when you want to be."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so," Kate said with a smile. She held out her pinky. "Temporary truce?"  
  
"Temporary truce," Lizzie repeated, linking pinkies with Kate.  
  
Then, Kate surprised her. She gave Lizzie a quick hug. "Good luck," she whispered in her ear. Then she ran off to rejoin her friends.  
  
Lizzie walked back over to where she'd left Gordo standing. "What was that all about?" Gordo questioned her. "Kate seemed to be acting.well, nice."  
  
"She's cool," Lizzie promised happily. "You just have to know exactly how to deal with her."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo met up with Miranda again at Lizzie's locker. "Guess what!" Miranda cried at the top of her lungs. "Cody asked me out!"  
  
Lizzie instantly let go of Gordo's hand and grabbed both of Miranda's. The two of them screeched and jumped around in a circle. Gordo grumbled something about "dumb girls."  
  
While Lizzie and Miranda were endlessly chattering about Cody Pearson, Larry Tudgeman approached Gordo. "So, you're going out with Lizzie now? She's some dame. A hot chick. I should know. Be careful. She's a heartbreaker."  
  
"Yeah. Um, thanks, Tudgeman," Gordo replied. "When I need your advice, I'll ask you for it."  
  
"Good. I've got Kate, my fair maiden, to court now," Larry suddenly announced in a bad fake British accent. "Farewell, Sir Gordo."  
  
Gordo just shook his head and laughed. "Tudgeman."  
  
Okay. Even though this sounds like the end of the story, it's not. So just please review and I'll continue! Thanks! ( 


	3. The Daydream Is Over

"Lizzie!" I heard Gordo calling me from the bus stop. I shook my head and sighed. It had all been a daydream. The way I'd imagined today should go- perfectly- had seemed so real. But now the bus was pulling up to the stop sign and my friends were calling to me to join them. I'd stood there daydreaming for almost fifteen minutes!  
  
I quickly dashed to the bus and squeezed in the seat I always sit in with Miranda and Gordo. Our bus isn't that full, we've just always enjoyed sitting three to a seat together, since we're such good friends.  
  
But this morning, Gordo was sitting in the seat in front of us, turned around to face us. Miranda and I were sitting together. "Lizzie!" she exclaimed. "You almost missed the bus! You know, I missed you guys so much while I was in Mexico. I would have just died if I couldn't have come back for the last day of school. Lizzie, that shirt is so cute! Did you get it at that cute little store at the mall? You know, the malls in Mex-"  
  
"Miranda!" I exclaimed, interrupting her endless conversation with herself. "I missed you too, and we really have to catch up, but can you switch seats with Gordo for a minute? We, um, we have to talk."  
  
Miranda looked at me like I was crazy but she did as I had asked. Gordo slid in next to me in the aisle.  
  
"You, um, know what we need to talk about," I told him.  
  
"Yeah," he responded. "Yesterday."  
  
"Right," I replied with a sigh. "So, um....I meant it."  
  
"You did?" his face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well...."  
  
"My sentiments exactly," I said. "Did you mean what you wrote?"  
  
"Yeah," was all he could say, "I did."  
  
"Well, if I meant it and you meant it, what comes next?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Miranda had been looking at us both back and forth as we talked. She looked as if she were about to go nuts. "Um, you guys?" she asked. "Would either of you mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
I looked at Gordo, and then Miranda, and then back to Gordo, who said, "you mean you haven't told her yet?"  
  
"No! She just got back this morning!" I told him. "What, do you think I'm superwoman?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Gordo replied. "I just thought you woulda told her before you told me."  
  
"I didn't tell you anything," I said.  
  
"Well..you know what I mean. Before you did it."  
  
"OKAY!" Miranda yelled so loudly that everyone on the bus looked back at her. "Sorry. You guys just go back to what you were doing." Once the attention was off her, she said in a much quieter voice, "do either one of you want to tell me what IT is?"  
  
"Um, I guess I will," I said in a timid voice, biting my lip nervously. "Gordo, would you mind?"  
  
He got out of the seat and exchanged places with Miranda again. "Just call me Gordo, the human yoyo."  
  
I leaned closer to Miranda and whispered as quietly as I could in her ear, "I..um...IkindakissedGordoyesterday."  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she shrieked as loudly as she could, "YOU KISSED HIM?!"  
  
Oh no. That's it. There have been some pretty embarrassing moments in my life, but this one pretty much tops all. Once again, everyone was looking at us. "Sorry," Miranda apologized again. "You kissed him? You kissed him!"  
  
"MIRANDA!" I exclaimed. "Sssh. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"Well, sorry, but I think I have reason to. This is pretty big!" she responded excitedly. "So, are you guys, like, a couple now?"  
  
"We don't know," Gordo replied for me. "That's what we were trying to figure out."  
  
'Well, just ask her out," Miranda instructed bluntly. "She'll say yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What, do you guys think I can't hear you?" I exclaimed again. Sheesh. I was having to do a lot of that exclaiming stuff this morning. "Just go on, have your little moment, like I'm not even here."  
  
"Sorry," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Lizzie, I think Gordo has something to say to you!" Miranda prodded Gordo on.  
  
Oh, gosh. Embarrassing moment number two, coming right up.  
  
This was not my morning. 


End file.
